


Reckoning

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Reckoning [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Don't expect truly realistic science though I try, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magical Realism, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: “Happy Birthday my sweet Niece, get ready for your Ball.”She grimaced.“Coming Aunt.”“There’s a good girl, your outfit is hanging on your door.”Once she was dressed, she risked a glance in the mirror and balked.“Oh, come on, she can’t be serious!” she cried in disgust.“What’s wrong this time?” he asked amused.“This is not funny, I look ridiculous!” she cried in response, “I can’t go out in this!” she growled as she opened the door to show him. Turning to look at her, and he blinked in shock then smirked.“Oh, I don’t know it brings out your eyes.” She glared unamused.“Just alter it and you’ll be fine." She tilted her head considering it then nodded and flicking her wrists, eyes glowing blue she used her speciality."You’re a lifesaver." He smiled and led her to the ballroom that was set up for her Coming of Age Ball."I now would like to present the birthday girl and reason you're all here, Fayline JenaVieve turning 16 and her escort Elijah Ayatan age 16."Taking a deep breath, they plastered identical fake smiles on their faces and stepped through the opening doors.Straight into hell.





	1. Prologue (Fayline)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those With Powers Miraculous Ladybug Traits Superpowers Au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523781) by QuirkQuartz. 

> Hey, just a little disclaimer I got this idea from this story so if you want to see my inspiration head here. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12123473/1/Those-With-Powers-Miraculous-Ladybug-Traits-Superpowers-AU
> 
> I did change a few things so it isn't a complete copy and the characters are mine completely but some ideas were borrowed from the story.

Hey guy's, Fayline here. The writer asked me if I could give the readers the background info of my little utopia, cause you guys are from the past so don't know about the two wars. Basically she tasked me with the exposition dump. But hey at least then you guys aren't confused. Simply put there was a worldwide nuclear war, and someone decided to add some biowarfare in the mix as well. End result two-thirds of the world’s population was wiped out. Don't worry though the survivors got a present from the bioweapon and radiation. All those still alive had a certain gene mutate giving them abilities, called specialties or talents basically superpowers. 

Isn't that awesome everyone's a superhero.

Some people however decided because of the powers they deserved to rule the world and obviously people fought back. So began the Speciality war which lasted a whole century, by which time the instigators had died and the new generation decided they'd had enough and both sides called a truce and together created a new better era, which they named Utopia. Now the system has its flaws like any other man-made thing, but for once the whole world was united under one overarching government body of elected officials, and world peace was achieved. Of course, there were people you disagreed with this Utopia so the Specialists were founded. A government run speciality based defence forces against those using their talents to harm. Basically a police force that dealt with talented crimes. With this new utopia, there were new laws worldwide. The Major ones added are as follows. 

**You cannot ****use Specialities in**** public without justification.** **Punished by imprisonment or fines depending on severity. **

** You cannot use Specialities on others without explicit permission**** given without coercion.****Punished by imprisonment or fines depending on severity. **

** You can not**** use Specialities to cause harm to others under any circumstances.** **Punished by removal of all status and life in jail. **

** You can** **not discriminate against someone based on their **S**peciality. ****Punished with fines. **

** All children must have formal training in their Speciality form the age of 4 onwards. **

** All children are of legal age at 16 and must start their formal training for whatever profession they choose. Their choice can not be influenced or known by anyone but themselves till they become of age. ****Punished by fines or imprisonment if serious influence is found. **

** All initiates (16 –18) are prohibited from using their Specialities outside of controlled environments with licenced supervision. ** ** Punished by fines and removal of qualifications or employment. **

There are still the old ones like no killing, raping, torturing or generally causing harm. You know the usual, ooh homophobia and such were outlawed and gender equality was a reality, well legally at least. 

But you probably want to know more about these talents or specialities as they were technically called. 

So everyone has one. They show up between birth and no later than 4 and nobody is identical. Like one person could control fire and another could have wings. They all have their own upsides and downsides. But there are some who have more than one. That's because there is a recessive gene of the X chromosome that if triggered, after the first talent, during a high-stress situation, before the age of four, will cause another talent to develop with one more generally following shortly after also because of high stress. There are more multitalented males because if a dominant gene is present in females it will remain dormant. 

Well, I think that's enough expo from me I'll be signing off for now but you'll see me later, every now and then when the writer lets me speak. 

Fayline Out. 


	2. Not so Sweet Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys Fayline here, just wanted to let you know this is all the writers gonna post until either she gets a lot of reviews, of any kind or she writes a few more chapters ahead.  
If you want more please review, any kind of response is desired.   
It's nice to know that someones reading.   
Fayline Out.

_ Rain battered the walls and windows as thunder shook the house. Lightening temporarily blinded the inhabitants, as a storm roared overhead. A very young girl and her mother were curled up in a nest of pillows and blankets, in the corner farthest from the wall of windows in the child’s bedroom. The young girl was watching the light and rain cast shadows on the walls and floor. She had been celebrating her birthday when the storm hit__, __and everyone was forced inside. Her mother had brought her to her room to dry off after getting drenched in the downpour when the lightning started. While she loved the light show the thunder scared her and hurt her sensitive ears, so her mother had curled up with her in her nest while they watched the lightning, stroking her hair when she cowered from the thunder. Her mother noticed that stroking her hair wasn’t working well enough when her daughter’s tail started flicking anxiously, so she started singing softly into her daughter’s fluffy ear to distract her. It was working well and slowly her daughter relaxed until a lightning bolt struck the metal frame of the windows. The young child jumped squeaking in surprise reaching for her mother in instinct, suddenly she felt a rush of energy flow into her and her heightened hearing heard a steady thumping sound slow down dramatically. She turned to her mother in fear… _

“Fayline, what about you? Do you know the answer to question six?” Came a loud voice in time with a clap of thunder. The feline girl in the back of the class started, ears and tail flicking in surprise. She glanced at the board and sighed in relief. 

“$1236.75 Sir” 

“And how did you get that answer?” asked the teacher sceptically. 

“170,000 equals R bracket one minus bracket one plus zero point zero seven nine one over 12 bracket to the power of minus 360 bracket all over zero point zero seven nine one over 12 all times zero point zero seven nine one over 12 to cancel them out, so you get 170,000 times zero point zero seven nine one over 12 which equals 1125point five eight three three three three, so that’s 1120 point five eight three three three three equals R times the brackets which was zero point nine zero six zero seven zero seven two six three which you divide by itself to cancel out, so R equals one thousand one hundred and twenty point five eight three three three three divide zero point nine zero six zero seven zero seven two six three which equals 1236 dollars and 75 cents. Sir” She recited confidently glancing briefly at her working out. The teacher, still looking sceptical, came over and looked at her work to check it was her handwriting. 

“Hmm well your right, but pay attention, you might miss something important.” He said sternly, she nodded, and he turned and got back to teaching the class. Fayline could hear the disgruntled students muttering among themselves. 

“Know it all.” 

“Goody two shoes.” 

“Teacher's pet.” 

“Just ignore them, they’re jealous,” came some soft advice from her right, she turned to look at her boyfriend, smiling sadly, as she returned to work. Softly, she brushed her tail against his leg to show she appreciated it. He shook his head sadly and got back to work. Soon the teacher was ending the class, and everyone was packing up. 

“Oh, and Fayline, stay back for a minute would you?” She nodded tri-blue eyes widened in dread. 

“I’ll wait outside okay,” her boyfriend assured her, brushing his russet locks from his eyes, and kissing her forehead. She nodded and walked to the teacher, book bag on her back, handbag over her shoulders, furry ears drooping slightly. The teacher looked at her seriously. 

“Is everything okay Fayline you’re generally much more focused in class?” he asked kindly. 

“Yeah, everything’s good. The storm just distracted me a little, I’ll be better tomorrow Sir,” understanding dawned in his eyes and he looked down at her, pity shining in his eyes. Her tail flicked aggressively, she didn’t want his pity. She didn’t want anyone’s pity. 

“Because it was just once I won’t tell your aunt, and Fayline, my doors always open if you need someone to talk to.” 

She nodded her head and quickly exited the room, walking straight into her boyfriend’s open arms. Together they walked outside the school gates to where their limo was waiting. Stowing their bags, Elijah sat in the right window seat, with Fayline curling up on his lap and he stroked her long curly raven hair. 

* * *

Once they got home, Fayline checked to see who else was there then, finding them alone, walked up to their room. Stowing both their bags, she changed into some more comfortable stretch skinny jeans and one of Elijah’s oversized hoodies, before joining him in her music room. He was lying on the viewing couch with some snacks on the ground in front of them. She turned on her Bluetooth speaker, grabbed their songbooks and two pencils and curled up with him, handing him his. Together they chilled, listening to some music and maybe writing some more songs. 

An hour or so later the front door opened. 

“Happy Birthday my sweet Niece, time to get ready for your Ball,” cried a voice ringing with joy. Fayline grimaced, and moaning, burrowed into Elijah’s chest, he smiled and lightly pushed her. 

“Come on the sooner it’s done the sooner you can get it over with.”

She glared at him but got up. 

“Coming Aunt.” 

“There’s a good girl, your outfit is hanging on your door.”

Finding it she frowned before rolling her eyes and walking into her ensuite bathroom, closing it behind her so Elijah could also get changed. Once she was dressed, she risked a glance in the mirror and balked. 

“Oh, come on, she can’t be serious!” she cried in disgust. 

“What’s wrong this time?” asked Elijah amused. 

“This is not funny, I look ridiculous!” she cried in response, “I can’t go out in this!” she growled as she opened the door to show him. He had changed into his tux, dark purple with a tie the same shade as her dress. Turning to look at her, and he blinked in shock then smirked. 

“Oh, I don’t know it brings out your eyes.” She glared unamused. She was wearing a dress, if you could even call it that, given that it barely covered her ass, her tail not helping matters, showed her entire back with a halter and heart keyhole that showed way more of her chest than she was comfortable with, and, to make matters worse it was pale pink. The shoes were even worse. Seven-inch stiletto velvet pumps in dark purple. 

“Just put some stockings on underneath and the purple, leather, shoulderless, long-sleeved top that you love it’ll be fine." She tilted her head considering it then nodded and flicking her wrists, slitted tri-coloured eyes glowing blue she created and modified the necessary fabrics. Now she stood, her shoulders and upper back bear with dark purple velvet sleeves that started an inch down her shoulder and ended with fingerless gloves, over that was the dress back let down slightly for her tail, cinched under her bust with a velvet belt, the skirt had been lengthened slightly with pleats added, black stockings underneath disappearing into knee-high dark purple velvet boots with a 5 inch wedge heel. She looked in the mirror pirouetting to see how the flair worked, then smiled and hugged Elijah kissing his cheek. 

"You’re a lifesaver." He just smiled, shaking his head slightly at her antics, and after letting her get her do her makeup- a little eye shadow and lip gloss- and waterfall braid her hair led her to the ballroom that was set up for her Coming of Age Ball. They waited outside the door to be announced as they had practised the day before countless times until her aunt had deemed it acceptable, so they knew how to enter. 

"I now would like to present the birthday girl and reason you're all here, Fayline JenaVieve turning 16 and her escort Elijah Ayatan age 16." They heard through the door. Taking a deep breath, they plastered identical fake smiles on their faces and stepped through the opening doors. 

Straight into hell. 

* * *

After a short speech about coming of age and such, the dance floor was cleared, and Elijah led Fayline to the centre so they could perform the Coming of Age dance. Similar to the tango but customised, to show her personality and maturity. Once that was done Fayline was passed off to another of age boy for the next dance and so on till she had gone through all of them, as well as a few females. A custom to expose her to the prospective partners of her class. 

Finally, after a particularly grabby male, Elijah returned and led her to the refreshments table to relax a little. As soon as she had her back to the dance floor her smile dropped, and she leaned into Elijah. 

“That was horrible, my god. Some of those boys were bold,” she moaned quietly. 

“There there, it could have been worse,” she raised her eyebrow at him sceptically, “You could have been wearing the original dress,” she grimaced and acquiesced, he did have a point. Sighing she grabbed a glass of water and turned to the stage to sit down before her next performance when Elijah caught her arm and offered her a mini quiche, she waved him away, but he held firm, 

“I’m fine I ate before remember,” she tried, 

“That was three hours ago, and you’ve just done lots of dancing,” he retorted offering it to her again, she once again refused, he just raised his eyebrow at her challengingly. Sighing she took the quiche and nibbled at it heading to the stage. 

* * *

“Really Elijah I don’t know why you bother with her.” She heard from behind her. 

“You could do so much better,” the voice continued. Elijah sighed, 

“When I want your opinion, Lucy, I’ll ask for it, until then butt out of my relationship.” 

“I’m just trying to look out for my little brother. Just because she was the only option when you were younger doesn’t mean you have to settle for it. Honestly, Eli, you could soo much better than damaged goods,” she drawled. 

“Be careful how loud you say that Lucinda, you know what happens if something tries to ruin her reputation.” He hissed. 

“Exactly! So cut yourself loose, she’s dead weight.” 

“Mind your own damn business, or I’ll tell mum exactly what you just said, and you know she loves Fayline.” 

“Of course I do, you both have a helper complex a mile wide, always taking in stray cats, oops I mean dogs,” she giggled at her own pun. 

Fayline flinched and turned her ears away hurrying to the stage. Half an hour later, it was time for her performance. 

“Now let’s listen to Fayline’s _ On My Way _.” Fayline walked onto stage avoiding Elijah’s eye as he got into position at the drums. 

** Move in circles at night **

** You've given up the fight **

** Like the streets that you're always walking on **

** You died inside **

** And you don't know why **

** So you try to turn the light on **

** But stand up and never say never **

** Cause ** ** this life is gonna get better **

** Take a breath, shake it off and say **

** I'm on my way **

** You been down and feel so fed up **

** When they tell you, you might not get up **

** Might not be on top of the world but hey **

** Here's what you say **

** You might work but I work harder **

** You might fight but I fight smarter **

** Might not be on the top of the world but hey **

** I'm on my way **

** You might fly but I fly higher **

** You're so hot but I'm on fire **

** Might not be on top of the world but hey **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way **

** I'm on my way **

** All alone in your bed **

** You tried when you said **

** What you said **

** Yeah you poured your heart out **

** But nothing's changed **

** Still a picture in a frame **

** And you try but you just can't break out, no **

** But stand up and never say never **

** Cause ** ** this life is gonna get better **

** Take a breath, shake it off and say **

** I'm on my way **

** You been down and feel so fed up **

** When they tell you, you might not get up **

** Might not be on top of the world but hey **

** Here's what you say **

** You might work but I work harder **

** You might fight but I fight smarter **

** Might not be on the top of the world but hey **

** I'm on my way **

** You might fly but I fly higher **

** You're so hot but I'm on fire **

** Might not be on top of the world but hey **

** I'm on my way **

** So stand up and never say never **

** Cause ** ** this life is gonna get better **

** Take a breath, shake it off and say **

** I'm on my way **

** You might work but I work harder **

** You might fight but I fight smarter **

** Might not be on the top of the world but hey **

** I'm on my way **

** You might fly but I fly higher **

** You're so hot but I'm on fire **

** Might not be on top of the world but hey **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way ay **

** I'm on my way **

** I'm on my way **

The audience applauded as she curtsied. 

“Okay, so the answer to the burning question on everyone’s mind. What am I going to do? Well here’s your answer. I have enrolled in the Specialist Academy for next year,” she declared then walked off the stage to mingle. Spending the rest of the night avoiding Elijah as subtly as she could. 

* * *

Once everyone had left, she walked to her Aunt’s office for her performance review. Knocking on the door she waited for her invitation. 

“Enter.” She did so, keeping her head down as she stood in front of the door. 

“Specialist Academy huh? Following after your mother, I would think. Well, what’s done is done. Do well and don’t shame the family name. Now for your performance review. Your dance was acceptable, as was the song and your mingling could have better but could have been worse. You passed, no punishment tonight. Now go to your room you have school and talent practice in the morning.” 

“Yes Aunt,” she exited the office and dashed up to her room. Elijah was in his bathroom when she got in, so she quickly showered and changed before curling up in her nest. 

When he came out, he saw her hiding in her nest on the top bunk and sighed, settling in their bed on the bottom bunk he softly called a goodnight before flicking out the light and turning the speaker on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys Fayline here, oh god I remember that night, ugh the boys, hmm anyway the writer asked me to do a disclaimer for the song. She doesn't own the song and doesn't want to, so anytime a song is used I'll come back and list them and their artists. 
> 
> So here you go Songs used:  
On My Way – Charlie Brown 
> 
> Oh, and I noticed that the writer loved feedback be it good or bad, so if you comment maybe she'll write faster and you'll get to see more or me, though that might not be a good thing. Heh up to you but you know a kudos takes no effort and would make her day.  
That's all  
Fayline Out


	3. Chapter 3

** Fayline **

After tossing a turning as quietly as she could for three hours Fayline gave up trying to sleep and jumped from her nest, landing lightly so as not to disturb Elijah. She looked back at him wistfully. 

He deserves so much better than me,  she thought sadly. 

Here we go again,  came a snarky voice in her head that she ignored frequently. Looking away she decided what she would do. 

Work out?  Nah I have practice later, riding it is. She changed into her riding leathers, then stuck a note for Elijah on the door. 

_ Gone riding, be back for practice. _

_ Always and forever yours, _

_ Kitten xx _

Her pen hovered over the ending but eventually she left it,  Selfish selfish, she chastised herself shaking her head before sticking it on the door and creeping to the stables. Once there she tacked up her horse and rode into the forest on their property. 

As she was riding the voices in her head decided they were sick of being ignored. Eye’s glowing brown, she saw ghostly apparitions of different versions of herself. There were six currently but only four regularly voiced their opinions; far right had long raven hair and a conservative outfit of  a long- sleeved shirt buttoned up and jeans, far left short fluffy raven hair with coloured streaks, a silver fedora, blue corset dress and leather jacket, centre right, long black hair, black turtle neck top and black jeans, centre left, raven hair in a bun, black leather long sleeved top, black leather tights and a black leather jacket. They all had the same feline features. 

“So how long is it gonna last this time?” Centre right, Kaytlin 

“You know he’s gonna fight you on this.” Centre left, Noir 

“He really does deserve better you’re doing the right thing.” Far right, Ester 

“Why give up a good thing?” Far left, Loki 

They all said simultaneously before both far sides turned to each other scandalised while the centres just looked exasperated. Frowning, Fayline  again cursed her aunt for getting her stuck with voices in her head. 

“Really Loki, he deserves better.” 

“For god sakes Ester what about her, she deserves to be happy.” 

“Does anyone remember the fact that she’s done this before.” 

“Your right Kaytlin, he’ll fight you on this, you come up with a reason, he’ll turn it on you and you’ll end up together again.” 

“Finally, someone talking sense.” That sent them all into a very heated discussion about what she should do, how long she’ll last, and who deserves what. After a few hours of this Fayline sighed. 

“Okay I get it shut up.” Closing her brown eyes, she forced them away and ope n her tri- blue eyes. Looking at the lightening sky on the horizon through the trees she turned her horse and headed back. 

** Elijah **

Waking up, Elijah glanced up at Fayline’s nest, finding it empty. He got dressed and found the note. Reading it he sighed scrunching it up in his palm. 

Selfless woman,  shaking his head he walked to the gym for practice. Fayline showed up exactly a minute before the instructor so they couldn’t talk before they were forced into vigorous training. 

After an hour of individual training they were told to spar. Elijah using only his speed, Fayline her creation. 

Assessing her mental state, he decided to go on offensive considering, she probably wouldn’t attack at all, right now. Blurring, he tried to take out her legs from behind, but she lurched forward dodging and turned to face him. Smiling, he blurred again this time coming from above, once again she dodged this time rolling away. Glancing at the instructor she flicked her wrists blue liquid like energy flowing around her fingers. Winking at Elijah as he ran for her she flung her hands up raising a maze around them from the floor. He smiled shaking his head as he blurred around looking for her in the fluidly changing maze. An hour later he still hadn’t found her, and the instructor called it. Fayline 50 Elijah 46. At the instructor's demand Elijah raised his hand, red energy sparking around his hand he touched the walls and they crumpled to dust destroying the entire maze. With the walls down, he could see that Fayline had sat down where she was and simply changed the maze around him. The lack of movement would have conserved some energy but not enough to make a difference considering she had gone riding earlier. 

“Five-minute break.” Fayline slowly rose form the floor walking to the table in the corner of the room where some high energy foods, sports drinks and water were laid out. Elijah grabbed a PowerAde and two energy bars, taking one for Fayline as she grabbed a bottle of water and was now laying on two benches on her back with her knees up, tail falling in the gap between the benches. She was slowly drinking the water; eyes closed and ignored the offered bar. He dropped it on her stomach, but she just brushed it off with her tail without opening her eyes. He sighed and picked it up once again offering it to her, she once again ignored him. They continued until the instructor called them over again. 

“Fayline, Feline only, Elijah continue with Speed. Spar.” 

They faced each other in the centre of the room. Fayline with her eyes closed, ears pricked and tail swaying softly. Sighing Elijah blurred running around the room, coming at her from the side. She stepped to the side slightly dodging. 

She flicked her ears focusing on the sound of his movements and predicting where he’ll be. Once she had  him, she jumped flipping backwards as he tried to come low.

They continued the game of cat and mouse till the instructor got fed up. 

“Fight back Fayline!” he commanded, and like she had been electrocuted, she straightened up, all life fleeing from her eyes. Next time Elijah lunged for her, she twisted, flipping him over her shoulder, he landed on his feet and tried to blur again but she caught his arm and twisted, he had to stop or risk breaking it. Now that she had him immobilised, she went for the  kill, but he managed to wiggle free and blurred away. She hissed and tried to find him again. 

Now that she was operating on command, he would have to change his technique, the cat and mouse won’t work, it would just tire him out, a direct approach wouldn’t work she had better technique. He’d have to surprise her. Strategy firmly in mind he stopped. She spun to face him waiting for his move, he just waited, knowing her command would spur her into action, rather than doing the sensible thing and wait. Sure enough, when the instructor sighed angrily , she attacked. She came at him blur of claws, kicks and punches, he carefully blocked, completely on defence. Just waiting for her to falter, eventually a blow got through, a clawed swipe at his throat bypassed his block and scratched shallowly, drawing blood, glowing eyes wide she faltered, seizing his advantage he grabbed her outstretched hand and twisted it, turning her around and grabbing the nape of her neck causing her to freeze, every muscle in her body tensing before she forced them all to relax and just waited for another painful blow. Relaxing his hand on her neck slightly he looked to the instructor. 

“Elijah 47 Fayline 50, the session is finished your free to go.” With that the instructor left to report to Aunt Kara. Once the door closed behind him Elijah released Fayline’s neck and walked to the provision table leaving her to collect herself. 

** Fayline **

After the rushing in her head had stopped, her racing heart  slowed, and coherent thought returned. Fayline mentally reviewed the events that had just occurred. Shame almost overwhelmed her.  Weak, Selfish. Weak, Selfish.  The words repeated over and over in her head like a mantra. Ears drooping, she approached the table as far from Elijah as she could. She knew he wouldn’t want to be anywhere near a monster like her. She slowly reached for a water bottle, glancing up when one appeared in front of her. When her eyes found the scratch on his neck she flinched, hand automatically reaching for the wound and healing it. Distantly she was aware of the wound appearing on her, as she risked a glance at his face and seeing the dark look in his eyes she flinched again before fleeing to their room to get changed for school. 

  
** Elijah **

As Fayline fled the room Elijah sighed annoyed with the instructor. She was going to spiral so deep with self-loathing now. Shaking his head, he followed her to their room where she was in the bathroom with the shower running. Quickly and efficiently he showered  in his own bathroom  then dressed in his Uniform; pale blue dress  shirt, white dress pants, white blazer with pale blue school emblem, pale blue sneakers, pale blue and white striped tie. The white represented the innocence of pre-initiates and the pale blue was the school colour.  Sneakers for comfort and practicality. Once he was dressed, his hair dried and presentable, he walked to the kitchen for breakfast before waiting for Fayline in the limo. 

  
** Fayline **

Fayline quickly fled into her bathroom after retrieving her uniform. Turning the shower on then shedding her workout gear she stepped under the spray letting the hot water sooth her sore muscles. She set to washing the sweat and blood away. After she was clean she stepped out of the shower dried off and dressed in her uniform; white and pale blue plaid pleated skirt falling an inch above the knee, pale blue blouse, white blazer with the school emblem, pale blue and white striped tie, pale blue sneakers and white skin-tight shorts reaching only mid-thigh and pale blue fingerless gloves. Anyone could wear the different versions of the uniform, but Aunt Kara thought a girl wearing pants was undignified. The shorts were for modesty as Fayline had no faith in Mother Nature or those attracted to her sexually, and the gloves were a talent precaution. Once dressed she braided her fur-like hair then tied it into a tight bun. When she was presentable, she walked to her Aunts office for the morning report and examination. 

“Enter,” her Aunt ordered once she knocked on the door. Carefully stepping just inside the door, she shut it behind her keeping her head down and standing in front on the door. 

“Your Talent practice report from this morning was unsatisfactory, I expect you in the practice room straight after school for your punishment,” Aunt Kara said from behind her desk, putting her paperwork down she stared into Fayline’s eyes to make sure her point was clear. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Your presentation is acceptable you may leave for school,” she dismissed looking back to her paperwork. Quietly Fayline exited the room and walked to the limo. 

** Elijah **

During the entire school day Fayline  always ignored Elijah while  keeping him in her eyesight . At both breaks he failed to get her to eat and by the end of school he was worried and frustrated, the worry increasing when he saw her head to the gym as soon as they got home. Growling under his breath he went to the kitchen for afternoon tea and then to his study to do his homework. 


	4. Talent Info (Fayline)

Hey guys  Fayline again, so the writer introduced some Talents of mine and Elijah’s in the chapter so she wanted me to give you a brief technical rundown. 

So, of mine she referenced; Split personality, Creation, Feline and briefly the healing. 

** Split Personality ** is what it sounds like, using this talent I  can split myself into my different personality traits or the different facet s that make up my personality. They are completely sentient and completely people in and of themselves and can either appear to inly her or retain physical forms and be visible to others. Anything that happens to one happens to the others and more can be created or can disappear be it permanently or temporarily as I develop as a person. 

Loki: short fluffy raven hair with coloured streaks, a silver fedora, blue corset dress and leather jacket, is the optimistic and impulsive facet, she’s generally all about having fun or rushing in head first, though loyal to a fault. 

Ester: long raven hair and a conservative outfit of long sleeved shirt buttoned up and jeans, is the selfless trait thinking completely of others with no regard for her own safety or wellbeing. 

Kaytlin : long black hair, black turtle neck top and black jeans, is the pessimistic, pragmatic, antisocial facet always thinking of the worst realistic possibility, has no faith in anyone and never expects a good outcome. 

Noir: raven hair in a bun, black leather long sleeved top, black leather tights and a black leather jacket, the logical and practical trait. Disregard of emotion completely she thinks only based on logic. 

** Creation ** , once again what it sounds like, using a liquid like energy I can create and manipulate atoms a t the subatomic level. I can create anything  if I can visualise the object down to the atoms however I use my own energy to create matter so using my talent exhausts me and prolonged use can cause malnourishment and in extreme cases could kill. Using this regularly meant I needed to eat more than usual to generate the energy required. 

** Feline ** **,** the speciality I was born with causes me to have cat features and tendencies. I have black snow leopard ears and tail with retractable claws,  cat's teeth and vivid tri-blue cats eyes.  Also, my hair is actually really long soft silky black blue fur. Heightened senses, hearing sharp/night vision, smell and taste, scent gland on the roof of my mouth, and touch. My agility, speed and strength are also enhanced. I can also purr to speed up healing and naturally grabbing me by the nap of my neck would cause me to go limp like a kitten when picked up by its mother. My metabolism was also that of a cat meaning as long as I have at least one large protein filled meal a week I'm fine. There's more but SPOILERS. 

Ooh she mentioned  healing , all I will say is that I have compulsive empathic healing, meaning should I see someone injured in instinctively heal them and any wound I heal transfers onto me. There's more but you know SPOLIERS. 

She also mentioned Elijah's Speed and Destruction. 

As you can guess from name Elijah has enhanced  ** Speed ** capabilities, he can travel at the speed of light but only take passengers to a maximum of just above the speed of sound. This talent is tied to his stamina so should he exceed his stamina he has to slow down to normal speed. 

** Destruction ** is once again mostly self-explanatory, with a fire like energy he can destroy matter at t he subatomic level, either completely leaving nothing left or just dismantling things, he can also sense the energy, with minor urges to destroy things when angry. Doing this for a prolonged  period causes extreme  psychological pain. 

All talent tolerance can be built up and lost through training or lack of. 

Some talents were Wyrd meaning that instead of being taught to use them, the person had to be taught  not  to use them and they need to be used regularly to remain healthy. Some Talents like mind reading or sensory based talents were always active from presentation unless consciously turned off, in these cases it was either up to vigilance of the user or they would get suppressors. 

Objects, commonly accessories, that would either prevent the talent or numb it so conscious effort had to be enforced to use the talent. Some talents were also compulsion based. Defensive talents are commonly compulsion based. Meaning if someone with a talent like healing or shielding see’s someone injured or in danger they would compulsively use their talent. 

Because there are talents that are creation based there are facilities where excess material is dumped and destroyed to protect the  world's economy. 

I think  that's it,

Fayline out


	5. Chapter 5

Fayline

For weeks this pattern continued. Fayline refused to acknowledge Elijah and failed in talent practice causing increasingly severe punishments. She couldn't sleep and rarely ate. As the weeks progressed her condition worsened causing her to wear increasing amounts of makeup to remain presentable.

Elijah and his mother were very worried , while his sister was taking this as an excuse to gloat. When the Initiate ball came around a month later Fayline had lost 15 kilos and the  only things keeping her alive were her talents. 

Fayline was in her room dressing for the ball. Her dress was full length, sleeveless, A-line, dark violet, dress. The top was tight with chiffon top layer coming from her shoulders to cinch at the waist where it fell to the floor. Underneath she had some padding , so the close cut of the dress didn’t show her weight loss. The belt and shoulders were embellished with black leather and amethysts. The top layer of chiffon was split up the front to the belt and fell all the way around to the back that laced up in a V starting from where her tail was free, to the top of her shoulders. The underlayer of silk had enough excess for free movement. Her shoes were black  six- inch stiletto platform heeled pumps with amethyst embellishments on the ankle strap and on the strip of black leather covering her toes. Her hair was braided back at the sides where it all fell in large ringlets, embellished with a small silver and amethyst tiara. For accessories she had talent supressing fingerless elbow length gloves made from the violet chiffon of her dress, a black leather choker embellished with amethysts and an amethyst treble cleft pendant, and a black leather amethyst embellished clutch with a strap. Her makeup was, cover-up and purple eye winged shadow with light pink lipstick. Once she was finished , she grabbed her black silk scarf, wrapping it loosely around her neck so one tail fell in front and the other behind then she carefully walked down the stairs to where Elijah and their families were waiting. As she came around the corner to the top of the last flight of stairs , she caught her first glimpse at Elijah's outfit. 

The dark purple tuxedo with black dress shirt and  t ie accentuated Elijah's light muscular build and russet hair and eye colouring nicely. Matching her dress without making her seem like the main viewpoint should they stand together. In short , he was gorgeous. Slowly and carefully she made her way into their view and down the steps. She could hear the gasps from Elijah's mother or Aunt  Serah as  Fayline called her Though they had no biological relation she was the one who took over as  Fayline's mother after her real mum died, not her father's new wife. She looked away from Elijah and saw that her father Alexander  JenaVieve , Aunt Kara, Lucinda and Aunt  Serah were all waiting for her near the door with Elijah. Aunt  Serah smiled enthusiastically and gestured for  Fayline to stand with Elijah once she reached the floor, camera at the ready. While  Fayline complied, she caught Aunt Kara's eye to make sure she was presentable, receiving the smallest of nods in response, before she looked over to her father, who she had barely seen since her mother died. He smiled at her his eyes bursting with pride. While he was distant, she knew he loved her, he just had trouble with the fact that she look s so much like her mother. Standing next to Elijah, her heels bringing them almost level as they posed for the camera. Once Aunt  Serah had taken like 50 photos she put the camera down and hugged  Fayline carefully. Then pushed her to arm’s length to get a better look at her. 

" Oh , look at you my dear, how you've grown. Seems like just yesterday you were climbing the cupboards to get chocolate for Elijah from the top shelf, now you 16 and off to your Initiate ball. You look gorgeous and you will definitely be the bell of the ball."  Serah gushed before turning to the rest of her family, 

"Doesn't she just look stunning?" 

"Of course you do. My baby girl, you loo k just like your mother," her father stepped forward to hug her tightly 

before kissing the top of her head being careful of the tiara. Aunt Kara and Lucinda just nodded, Lucinda barely concealing her contempt. 

"Well you best be off don’t want to be late, have a nice night. Love you both." With that Elijah smiled and offered Fayline his arm which she  takes without looking at him and they walked out the door and into the limo. 

When they got to the school, they got out of the limo and walked around where everyone else was waiting to enter. Once everyone was inside and seated in their designated spot the toasts began. After half an hour of toasts the food was brought out, which Fayline picked at , but still cleaned the plate, that and the dessert after where the only things she had eaten  in the last two days. Then once the meals were done it was time to dance. Since a dance with you date was mandatory Fayline accepted Elijah's arm as he led her to the dance floor. As the music played,  Perfect by Ed Sheeran, they started dancing, Elijah singing along, 

** I found a love for me   
Darling just dive right in   
And follow my lead   
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet    
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me   
Cause we were just kids when we fell in love **

He looked her in the eye sending silent messages letting her know he was singing to her not just  because he knew the song.

** Not knowing what it was   
I will not give you up this time   
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own   
And in your  eyes , you're holding mine **

** Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms   
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song   
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath   
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight **

** Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know   
She shares my  dreams ; I hope that someday I'll share her home   
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets   
To carry love, to carry children of our own   
We are still kids, but we're so in love   
Fighting against all odds   
I know we'll be alright this time   
Darling, just hold my hand   
Be my girl, I'll be your man   
I see my future in your eyes **

** Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms   
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
** ** When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful   
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight **

** Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms   
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song   
I have faith in what I see   
Now I know I have met an angel in person   
And she looks perfect   
I don't deserve this   
You look perfect tonight **

As soon as the last note played Fayline fled the dance floor and all emotions it caused, to go stand at the wall of windows on the other side of the room looking out at the ever - darkening sky. As the night progressed , she got drawn into a few group photo and a couple photo with Elijah, where she posed playing the dutiful student or loving girlfriend but as soon as she stepped out the  camera , she was back at the window watching the night sky. Nearing the end of the night she got drawn to the stage to preform and few songs, after she would return to the window like she was magnetised to it, until she heard the first few notes of a very familiar song. 

One month hmm longest so far, snarked Loki as she turned to find Elijah on stage staring at her waiting for the music. 

** Beauty queen of only eighteen **

** She had some trouble with herself **

** He was  never there to help her **

** She always belonged to someone else **

** **

** I drove for miles and miles **

** And wound up at your door **

** I've had you so many times but somehow **

** I want more **

** **

** I don't mind spending everyday **

** Out on your corner in the pouring rain **

** Look for the girl with the broken smile **

** Ask her if she wants to stay awhile **

** And she will be loved **

** She will be loved **

** Tap on my window knock on my door **

** I want to make you feel beautiful **

** I know  you tend to get so insecure **

** It doesn't matter anymore **

** **

** It's not always rainbows and butterflies **

** It's compromise that moves us along, yeah **

** My heart is full and my door's always open **

** You can come anytime you want **

** **

** I don't mind spending everyday **

** Out on your corner in the pouring rain **

** Look for the girl with the broken smile **

** Ask her if she wants to stay awhile **

** And she will be loved **

** She will be loved **

** (x3) **

** **

** I know where you hide **

** Alone in your car **

** Know all of the things that make you who you are **

** I know that goodbye means nothing at all **

** Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls **

** Yeah **

** **

** Tap on my window knock on my door **

** I want to make you feel beautiful **

** I don't mind spending everyday **

** Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh **

** Look for the girl with the broken smile **

** Ask her if she wants to stay awhile **

** And she will be loved **

** She will be loved **

** **

** Please don't try so hard to say goodbye **

** (x4) **

While the song was a crowd favourite and slightly misleading, both Elijah and Fayline knew exactly who he wrote the song about. In the back of her head she could hear Loki's smug ness, Esters despair, and Noir saying how the pattern is always the same. Ignoring them , she watched him , battling with herself. H er traits all stopped surprised. Normally this is when she gave up. 

After the music faded out and Elijah stepped of the stage, he headed over to where she was standing by the window. Sensing a confrontation , she faked a smile and dragged Elijah onto the dancefloor, where he wouldn’t be able to talk, in case someone overheard. She knew however that this would only last till the end of the night and once they were alone , he would pounce. 

Sure enough , as she came back from her Aunt's report, he was waiting on their bed, dressed in his sleep shirt and pants, hair still damp from his shower. Patting the bed next to him he encouraged her to sit. Reluctantly she complied, slipping her horrible shoes off and rubbing the arches of her feet to ease the pain. Gently he removed the tiara from her hair and undid the braids letting her curls fall around her face. He took a breath to say something when she cut him off. 

"Can I take my makeup off before you start please?" He stopped, eyes narrowing, knowing this was a stalling tactic before nodding, he knew how much she hated the foundation. When she came  back , she sat next to him without being prompted. 

"You know those are the first words you've said to me in a month." She shrugged, 

"Ah so your back to not speaking." She tensed as his tone changed, becoming more confrontational. Seeing this he softened his tone when he spoke next. 

"Why  won’t you talk me kitten?" She flinched slightly at the nickname, keeping her eyes down. 

"Is it about practice ? B ecause that's not your fault." She opened her mouth to retort before catching herself. He smiled knowing it was working. 

"I don’t blame you for what happened, we were sparring it was kinda the idea to injure each other." 

Same response. 

"You know I'm gonna get the answer out of you, may as well make it easier on yourself and speak willingly." She looked at him wearily, no t afraid that he would hurt her. S he knows he would never do that deliberately, just wondering what he was getting at. He smiled waiting, when she didn’t speak.

"Well sorry kitten , but you forced my hand." 

That was all the warning gave her, before pouncing on her and running his fingers up and down her sides. A squeak escaped her mouth before she could stop it as she stared up at him scandalised. Tickling was playing dirty. 

"I'm sorry kitten but unless you  speak , I'm  gonna have to get it out of you somehow," he warned, giving her a chance to respond before continuing his assault on her sides. She managed to hold back for a few minutes before it became too much, little squeaks and laughs escaping her mouth before she was laughing uncontrollably. He stopped when she started gasping for breath,

"Will you speak?"

"Never!" She challenged, ears twitching, eyes sparkling with laughter and bright smile on her face. He returned to his assault. After ten minutes or so she conceded.

"Okay – I submit – I submit," laughing the whole time. He let her sit up and catch her breath. Smoothing down her hair and dress she slowly regained her composer. 

"So why  won ' t you talk?" She looked away the smile leaving face. She mumbled something under her breath,

"Speak up kitten I don’t have super hearing." She took a breath, 

"You deserve better  th a n me." He slumped a little but wasn’t surprised, 

"So this is about what Lucinda said, well ignore her, what does it m atter what she thinks?" It was rhetorical , but the she-cat answered anyway.

"She's you sister she just wants the best for you, like me." She added, growling he stood up and started pacing. 

"What about me?" He snapped, turning on her,  “what about what I want? Does that matter to either of you?" She jolted surprised, 

"Of course it does," 

"Then why  can’t you just accept that I want you?" 

"But WHY!?" By this point they were both standing, yelling at each other. In the back of her head she could hear Noir comment on how it was a good thing their room was  soundproof , or they would both be in trouble. 

Despite her screaming,  Elijah could hear the desperation in her voice, she genuinely didn’t know. 

"You always take care of me, your always there, you put with all the shit I throw at you, but what do you get in return, why do you even care?" She cried, pleading for him to answer, "It's not sex, you know I can’t go there, it's not money, your families rich,  it ' s not fame, you have that on your own, so what? What's in it for you?" 

That stopped him cold, but she was on a roll and couldn’t stop, 

"Am I some joke, or a fling, something to tick off your bucket list, date a broken freak, tick or am I some charity project, proof you a good person or is because your mum said so, make mum proud, WHY THE DO YOU  EVEN CARE?!?" 

By this point there was so much venom lacing the words he flinched, watchi ng her carefully as she panted  waiting for her to calm down. Staring in her eyes, he could see the kaleidoscope of emotions, fear, confusion,  pain, despair, anger. Slowly he approached her like he would a wild animal, resting his hands on her shoulders gently. 

She stared up at him, eyes pleading for the answer. She couldn’t handle not knowing any longer. 

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked gently, she nodded.

Fayline age 2, Elijah age 2 and 6 months,

Fayline was bored, her mum and dad were  meeting with their friends. She had  already  finished her book and forgot to bring another one. Unable to stand doing nothing for any longer , she went off to explore this new environment. She  was  walking in a hallway when she heard panicked breathing, ears twitching she stopped , trying to pinpoint where the sound and  sent of panic was coming from. S he didn’t know how she knew it was panic, mum just said it was because of her talent, she could detect the chemo-signals like a cat. Following trail to one of the rooms s he knocked on the door softly. H er dad said it was polite to knock when entering someone else's room. The panting stopped but the scent sharpened. 

"You alright in there?" No response.

"Can I come in?" A mumbled voice replied, which the young feline took as permission and carefully she opened the door. It looked like a child's room,  like her own but this one had a normal bed unlike her two nests. The scent and sound w ere coming from the corner , but she couldn’t see anyone, tilting her head to the side she closed her eyes and focused on her other senses like her mum told her to. 

"What's wrong, why are you crying in the corner?" She could now smell and taste the tears in the air. The breathing halted, and she taste a hint of hope blooming. 

"You can see me?"  He  whispered , by now she could tell the s c ent was male. She shook her head ,

“I can smell and hear you, you’re invisible. That must be your talent.” She could sense his confusion, she sighed, 

“Can I sit down near you this may take a while?” She asked, she heard a slight brush of fabrics and her guess that it was a nod was soon confirmed as he stuttered a yes. Lightly she walked over to him using only her hearing and smell to guide her. Once she deemed herself close  enough , she gracefully folded onto the floor. 

“ Okay so do you know what a talent is?” a much louder brush of fabric the sounded different she took as a negative.  Sighing again she thought about how to explain it to a child,  mum was always saying she was very intelligent for her age.

“So you see how I have  weird features, like my ears and tail?” twitching each as she mentioned them,” that’s my talent, I also have a  better sense of smell, sight, taste and hearing then others,  yours it seems is invisibility , people can’t see you.” She said plainly  she heard him nod and his heartrate which had previously been  elevated, slow down. 

“Mum says that talents are generally triggered by  exciting or scaring things, so did anything really good or scary happen to you recently?”

“Um sissy was bein’ mean early, I got ’s upset , does that count?” she nodded, 

“Now all we have to do is calm you down.” She thought for a minute the started singing softly. Her mother would sing her favourite song with her ,  I Will Always Return from her fav movie, Spirit: Stallion  of the Cimarron

** I hear the wind call my name   
The sound that leads me home again   
It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns   
To you I will always return   
  
I know the road is long   
But where you are is home   
Wherever you stay,   
I'll find the way **

She stopped when she heard a rustling, opening her eyes saw a young boy, a little taller  th a n her with brilliant red-brown eyes and short shaggy russet hair, he was staring at her captivated. Slowly he moved to curl in her lap before gesturing for her to continue, smiling she started stroking his hair. Her mother always did it to her and she found it comforting, so she thought it might help him as she continued from where she left off. 

** I'll run like the river,   
I'll follow the sun   
I'll fly like an eagle   
To where I belong   
  
I can't stand the distance   
I can't dream alone   
I can't wait to see you   
Yes, I'm on my way home   
  
Now I know it's true   
My every road leads to you   
And in the hour of darkness   
Your light gets me through   
  
You run like the river   
You shine like the sun   
You fly like an eagle   
Yeah, you are the one   
  
I've seen every sunset   
And with all that I've learned   
It's to you I will always, always return **

When she  finished , she saw that he had fallen asleep,  all that stress must have exhausted him,  she thought as she continued stroking his hair until their parents came looking for them and she had to leave.

Back in the present understanding was dawning on Fayline, Elijah nodded and prompted her again.

"Or when we started school," 

Fayline age 5 and 2  months Elijah age 5 and 8 months

Looking around the new school decked out in their new uniforms Fayline and Elijah were shocked to see so many people. Intellectually the feline knew that it was a popular school , so it made sense, but that didn’t stop her from fearing all the strangers. Only 2 years had passed since her mother’s death and her dad’s new wife Aunt Kara was not kind. Cautiously they both headed to class, they were early , so they sat down in a few seats at the back sticking together. After half an hour or so the classroom started filling up. When the flow of new students stopped the teacher stood up introducing herself then calling the role. 

"Elijah Ayatan?" She called goin g alphabetically by last name. W hen he replied everyone turned to look at him. His talent discovery was well known, he was one of the few that had the multi-talent gene. The teacher however paid it no mind and continued  unti l, Fayline who got the same response for similar reasons. After a brief introduction class ended for recess. They were the last out and both not used to large crowds , hid in the shade of a tree at the edge of the courtyard. After a few minutes a pack of other students came over staring down at the pair under the tree. 

"So, you guys broke you family and home because of your powers huh," the leader stated, Elijah shifted uncomfortably. He was 3 when he got upset, threw a tantrum and triggered his second talent , razing his house to the ground. Fayline however had learned after much strict disciplinary action from her Aunt , that fidgeting was not acceptable and froze. The other kids continued teasing Fayline leaving Elijah mostly out of it, killing you mother was much worse than destroying a house. Though after a few minutes without getting the desired reaction from her they turned on Elijah. Fayline was having none of that however and reacted. 

"SHUT UP!" She hissed getting in their face, tail lashing, ears drawn back, "Just because  you’re jealous we have stronger powers then you don’t mean you have the right to bully us." The stepped back shocked, but she hadn't finished, 

"We have done nothing to you, so take your cruel slander somewhere else because we don’t need to hear it" Mumbling something they left. Leaving Elijah to stand up, wrapping his arm around Fayline and stroking her hair to calm her down. 

Now that Elijah had reminded her it was like a door had been opened and she remembered all the memories  that she had previously repressed. Helping Elijah with his studies, taking the fall for him when he broke his father's favourite vase, training him in MMA, helping him control his powers, they all came flooding back. After half an hour of going over her memories she came back to the present. Staring at him, she gave up and leaned on his shoulder. Smiling he wrapped his arm around her kissing her head. 

"You gonna accept that I'm here to stay now?" She nodded sitting up, 

"I have to get changed and shower," she got up heading to her bathroom when Elijah called her back offering her one of his long-sleeved tops to sleep in, smiling she accepted before grabbing her sleep pants and going to shower. 

S he came back out, dressed in his too large shirt that slipped o f f her shoulders, covered her hands and came down to her thighs , and her own fuzzy pants . Slipping in the bed  and  curling into his arms, nuzzling his neck and wrapping her tail around his waist. For the first time in  a month she got a full night's sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so usually I'd have before and after notes for every chapter but I recently bought a Cromebook because my other laptop was slowly dying and windows hadnt updated on it in years so I'm now aduusting to different word processing programs and its 1 o'clock in the morning and just getting the chapters was stressful enough.  
The songs arent mine and I changed a few words in She Will be Loved by maroon 5, and the formatting isnt what I wanted it to be and hopefully I'll remember to come back and fix everything but I just wanted to get everything I had written posted so any fans if there are any had more to read.  
I will hopefully return to the story, I still love the world and the characters and there is a half written chapter and plenty of notes waiting for inspiration, if anyone really wants to read more leave me a comment, writing is alot easier if I know people actually want to read


End file.
